Are You A CrossDresser Ventus?
by xXDoubtfulAdmirationXx
Summary: When Vanitas's family invite Ventus of their vacation, what will Vanitas do? He misses his girlfriend,Xion, and Ventus looks just like her. Just as a boy. But he could fix that. YAOI! Rating may change in later chapters. COM-FUDGIN-PLETED!
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I don't own any characters. It all belong I Square Enix and Disney.**

**Author's Notes: Alright this is my second story and Im hoping this story will be able to go on for at least 10 chapters or so. Idk, I've got like 30 days left of summer. So I'll try to write a chapter every day. I thought of this idea cause this is what my friend and I are doing. We're going to all these places on our final days of summer. So I made it into a story. But with some weird twist, cause Vanitas would probably do this type of stuff to Ventus if he could. I wanna thank .puppy and Chelsea619 for being my two first reviewers on my first story. So thankies**

* * *

I was excited when I found out we were going to California, Hawaii and Japan. But, it turns out my mom is dragging our neighbor's son with us. I'd met him once or twice, but I didn't need some little kid chasing me around thinking we were friends.

He was a few inches shorter than me. His hair kinda stood up in some places, then swooshed in others, it was a mix of copper and ochre brown. His eyes were two types of blue. The darker was about a palatinate blue, then towards the center was more of a cyan.

As I packed my bags, I pulled out my iPhone. Where were my headphones? I spent over 400 munny on those damn things! I lifted my suitcase, only to flip it over in desperate search of my Beats.

My clothes covered the bed. I threw my neatly folded shirts and pants across my room. They were in my suitcase. I walked over to my bedroom door, avoiding every article of clothing I threw.

"Mom! Have you seen my headphones?" I stuck my head out the doorway.

"Did you check your desk?" I gasped. I looked back to see my mother holding a basket of laundry.

"No. And Jesus Christ mom don't scare me like that!" I slammed the door and ran over to my desk. I checked all the drawers until I found the circular case.

"Your just upset because you'll have to share your suite with Ventus." So that was his name. I'd have to make a mental note of that, or just not talk to him the whole time.

"Not true mom! I'm just naturally a dick!"

"Are you upset cause you'll miss your girlfriend?" She convinced herself that my girlfriend was lesbian. And that she was only using me to hide the fact that she was. Xion wasn't lez, she loved me and I loved her.

"No mom. I'll call her everyday I'm gone." Now I was getting aggravated. She noticed and ignored my promise.

"Don't forget to repack your bag. Bring everything you need; cell phone charger, laptop,_headphones_, and condoms." I nearly choked.

"You think I would cheat on Xion like that?" I was angry, my mom thought I would sleep with everything and anything with a nice ass. She left my doorway, and into her room.

I quickly slammed the door shut and picked up my phone. I needed to talk to Xion, I dialed her number. I had memorized it when we started dating. When she answered I heard giggling.

"Xion here!" her voice chirped. She was the only person who could make me smile.

"Can you kill me?"

"No I can not kill you Vani!" Her smile could be heard in her voice, "Why would you want me to kill you anyway?"

"Because Xion, when I die I want you to be the last person I see."

"Oh! Vani! Your gonna make me cry!" As she told me about her day at the water park with Larxene, I started folding and packing my bag again. I double check to make sure my laptop was fully charged. By the time I finished it was time for her to go.

"Goodbye Vani! I hope you have a nice trip," I smiled. I loved when she called me Vani.

"I love you Xion." I heard her mumble right before she hung up. That was weird, usually she said 'Love you too' or '143'. I shrugged it off. I put my phone into my pocket and dragged my suitcase half-way down the steps. I stopped when a certain blonde picked up my bag for me, and sat it next to the front door.

Ventus.

My mom always had a thing for him. When we were little we'd play all the time, but then once we got to high school, that all stopped. She always invited him over for lunch and I didn't know why until she told me last week.

Apparently when we were little, he was 5 and I was about 7. He had given me a Paopu fruit, she thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Ventus was then talked into kissing me after I shared it with him. So technically, Ventus was my first kiss.

After that, she was hoping it would happen again. But this time we would actually start dating. If there was one thing I knew about Ventus, it was that he didn't 'swing' that way. And that he was the one who got dumped.

Ventus had never once broken up with a girl. It was usually the girl who did, because they would get jealous when other girls would stare at him. But it wasn't his fault, Ventus was eye candy.

"Vanitas can I speak to you please?" I sighed as I made my way to her room.

"Yeah mom?" I was surprised when I found a blue haired girl in the room with my mom. She was one of Ventus's friends, I think.

"Honey this is Aqua, she wanted to tell you something before we left." I nodded and my mother left the room. Leaving me and the stranger to stare at each other.

"Take good care of Ventus alright?" Her voice was soothing. Almost like a bird singing. I nodded as she climbed out the window and hopped on the next roof over.

I went downstairs to find Ventus and my mom laughing while looking at pictures. I quickly ran over and snatched the book away. They were all my baby pictures. In some of them you could find Ventus. One of them was of us sharing the Paopu fruit.

"Mom I told you, your suppose to show my baby pictures to my girlfriend. Not our neighbors." A few stray tears fell down Ventus's cheek. My mom immediately blamed me for making him cry. It took 10 minutes for Ventus to convince her it was from him laughing.

"I swear! I wasn't crying in a bad way, it was just funny." He explained. She nodded and looked at me. She glared daggers sometimes.

"Don't you ever make Ventus cry Vanitas! Do you hear me? I don't care if its when you take his virginity or what!" Both my mouth and Ven's dropped open.

"Mom! I'm not going to sleep with Ven! Jesus!" My face started glowing red. I wasn't sure if it was with anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

"Mrs. Mathews I'm not going to be with your son you do know that right?" Ventus wasn't as red as I was, he was more pink.

"Well I guess I'm going to have an other child then, and this time I will try harder for him to be gay."

"You wanted me to be gay?" My voice cracked.

"Oh look your Father is home, time to go," She smiled, probably trying to hide the fact that what I said was true. Her and Ventus packed the mini-van with our bags as I gave our neighbor, Naminè, the key to our house. We needed someone to feed our cat.

I checked my phone, No new messages. Just as I slid my phone into my pocket, it vibrated. I typed in my password to unlock my phone, I saw that the message was from Axel. It was a picture, when I opened it I saw him standing by a window. Cheshire cat grin, and two peace signs. I looked over to the window in the picture to see myself.

I smirked and looked over at his house, up to the second floor, first window to the left. There I saw the red headed pyro grinning that same grin. I gave him the middle finger as put on a sad face, and placed his hands over his heart. I laughed as I climbed to the van.

Ventus and I sat in the last row of the van. The middle seat separated us, he mainly looked out the window for awhile. I soon realized that I left my headphones in the trunk.

"Shit mom pull over I have to get my-" I was cut short when Ventus held out his Beats Tour earbuds.

"Here, you can use them. I'm gonna take a nap." He smiled, his smiled reminded me of Xion. I thanked him and plugged them into my phone. I played a long list of songs on shuffle. The first song that came on was Not The American Average, by Asking Alexandria.

'_Come on, baby,_

_Keep it down._

_Honey, hush your lips._

_Clothes trailing_

_From the backdoor_

_To the bedroom_'

I turned and looked over at Ventus. His head and leant against the window, his arms crossed trying to conserve body heat. I reached underneath my seat and pulled out a small pillow and blanket. I un-buckled myself an leaned over him. I gently lifted his head and slid the pillow underneath, I unfolded the blanket and placed it over his upper body.

I just hoped he'd be warm enough.

At some point I had fallen asleep also. My hand lifted up to my eyes and rubbed away the sleep. When I opened my eyes I felt my pillow squirm. I lifted my head to see what my _pillow_ was. I had fallen asleep on Ventus's lap.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" He looked over at me. I shook my head and looked around.

"Were stopping at a gas station soon, alright?" My mother sound as if she just woke up, I looked to the drivers seat to see my dad driving.

"Are we stopping at a hotel tonight?" I asked sleepily.

She shook her head, "Your father and I are taking turns driving." I nodded and looked over at Ventus. He was no longer under the blue fleece blanket, it was now on me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He nodded.

"Xion called, she said she needed to talk to you. She said it wasn't that important and that you could call her in the morning." His calm expression made me feel relaxed. I practically ignored everything he said and laid my head back down onto his lap.

Ventus wasn't as bad as I remember him. Maybe he was never that bad to begin with...maybe it was Roxas who I was thinking of? I shook my head mentally. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders, _Did Ven say something about Xion?_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. The screen illuminated the back of the van, my wallpaper was Xion and I. I really missed her. Then something hit me. I locked my locked my phone and slid it into my pocket. I smirked as I drifted off into sleep.

The next time I woke up, I was guessing it was around 5:30ish? The sun was just rising, and the clouds were dusted different shades of orange and pink.

"Morning sweetie," I looked at the drivers seat to see my mom, " Can you wake up Ventus please? We're gonna be stopping at Walmart." I nodded.

This was great, I could get the things I needed for my plan. I shook the golden blonde. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Yup, his eyes looked just like Xion's. My plan was going to work out perfectly. Now how would he look in a bikini?


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix an Disney does.**

**Author notes: Blah blah blahhhhh!**

* * *

My mom had dropped Ventus and I off at the store. She gave me a list of things to get. As she sped off, I ran inside. Only to be stopped by the police officer on duty.

"No running." His voice demanded.

"Yeah right," I continued to run away. Ventus must have talked to the officer, because the fat guy didn't run after me. Soon my phone was ringing. I looked at the mystery number, with a smirk I answered, "Hello dear Ventus,"

"Where the hell are you? I just saved your ass from getting arrested!" For once I saw a side to Ven I've never seen before.

"I'm by the swim suits. Now get over here and pick on out," I hung up. I scanned threw the bikinis thinking. _I could pull this off, Ven isn't the smartest. I'll give him some trunks to try on, the bikini it all. Then I'll sneak under take the all the ones he tried on, including his clothes. And he'll have to try on the bikini._

I smirked, my plan was perfect. I soon saw him walking over to me. I put of a fake sarcastic smile. His face wasn't a happy one.

"You shouldn't make that face, it will get stuck and stay like that forever." I pointed at him.

"It's not polite to point," His facial expression changed into a calm and collected one.

"Yeah well, I'm not one to follow rules." I stated.

"I can tell. Why are you looking at bikinis, are you a cross dresser Van?"

_Nope but you will be soon._

"No it's for my girlfriend, Xion."

"I thought she was lesbian."

I growled, "Why does everybody think that?"

"Cause she _is_," he stated, "Everybody knows it. Well, except you of course." He smirked. I really wanted to punch him, but Mr. Tubbs the police officer was glaring at me.

"Pick out a damn swim suit," I picked out two in my size, "We can share a handicap changing room alright?"

"Kay," he picked out three. We walked over to the changing rooms and I immediately started changing once he closed the door. Soon I was done and got dressed again. I picked up his clothes and the rest of the trunks.

"What are you doing?" He stared at me, I opened the door and walked out.

"Don't worry, I left something in there for you to try on." I smirked as he attempted to grab me.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing this!" I heard him lock the door again.

"Alright then I'm leaving!" I walked a couple of steps before I heard him beg for me not to leave.

"Fine! I'll try it on..." I smiled as we walked out of the changing room. The bikini top was black with Navy blue flower designs on the right side. The bottom was one of the skirt bottoms. It just barely covered his butt. The blush on his face completed it.

"Alright go change," I threw his clothes over to him "We're still buying it. You look better in that than in trunks." I quickly ran away. I didn't wanna be there when he came out. I ran down to the make-up and beauty section. This plan was going to work.

I quickly picked up a bottle of black hair dye. I than picked up some fake eyelashes, in case they were full enough. Then I got some fake nails that were painted black. _Should I get lipgloss? Yeah_. I found a bunch of flavors. I picked watermelon and strawberry.

I picked up everything else on the list, I picked up my phone and called my cross-dresser. He answered but didn't say anything.

"Meet me in the camping area," I then hung up and waited for my little goldey locks. When he saw what was in the basket her glared at me.

"I am not dressing up as your girlfriend," He declared.

"I'll pay," I wouldn't mind bribing, If he didn't want money, I'd force him. "How much do you want? 8000 munny?"

"10000."

I smirked, "Fine, I'll pay you 500 munny each time you dress up as her."

"Deal, but we're getting a wig. I'm not dying my hair."

"We'll see." I walked away, he followed a few steps behind me. We went threw the self-check out, people still stared at us like we were idiots or something.

When my mom picked us up, she had Wendy's. We ate in the car as my dad drove. I looked over at Ventus to see he had ketchup on the corner of his mouth, I smirked.

"Hey Mom!"

"Yes sweetie?" She looked back at me, 'Might as well start acting like Xion now Ven.' I leaned over to Ventus, he gave me a 'Don't Do It' look. I gently licked the small amount of ketchup off his mouth and kissed his cheek for more effect. Hopefully my mom fell for it.

Ventus was flustered. He quickly turned away before I could do anything else. My mom was a total sap for this stuff, she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Ventus mumbled something to me, "Don't do that." I could tell he was un-easy. He had pulled his shirt down more, probably to hide something he didn't want anybody to see.

I scooted over next to him and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong Venny? Can't take it?" I gently bit down on his ear which cause him to whimper quietly.

_Thats right Ven_, Gently I kissed his neck as I scooted back to my original seat. He squirmed uncomfortably. I took out my phone and texted Axel.

_Thanks for the tips. What are you doing? _I sent the message and glanced over at Ventus. He had his arms wrapped around knees pulled up against his chest.

"Hey mom? Can you turn up the AC please?" Soon after, a heavy stream of cold air caressed my arm. Ventus had reached underneath his seat, and pulled out the blue blanket.

"Higher please," I wanted Ventus to freeze. He would have no other choice then to cuddle up to me. Thank you Axel for tip number 2. If he was gonna be Xion for the next couple of weeks, I might as well tease him.

"Mom how much longer till we get there?" The AC had been blasting for 18 minutes, he still hadn't snapped yet.

"About 26 hours and 32 minutes," She smiled sweetly. She looked over at Ventus, _Shit my plan was ruined._ "Ventus sweetie are you okay? You look cold!"

"N-no I'm fine," He was standing the cold so he wouldn't have to cuddle with me. I had to give it to him, he was pretty tough.

"Mom turn off the AC," I reached my arm around him and pulled him against my chest. I felt bad that I froze him. My mom quickly turned on the heat.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back. It was starting to get dark now. I leant down and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Ven. I just.." I looked down to see him asleep. I smiled and kissed his head. Why was I being so nice to him? I love Xion. Or do I? No. I do, I just missed her.

Ventus just looked like Xion that's all. I sighed and closed my eyes. The heat from the car was nice, it made me feel like I was a frozen dinner that was shoved into the oven. It felt nice.

I woke up around 2 in the morning. The car was dark, I felt around the car. Where was Ventus? I took out my phone and shined the light around the backseat. He wasn't there. I looked at the drivers seat to see both my parents asleep. I opened the door and searched around the car.

"Ventus!" I opened a flash light app on my phone. The light illuminated the pavement around me. "Ventus where are you!" I heard footsteps behind me to find the half asleep golden blonde. I gripped my fist.

"What? I was using the bathroom." He rubbed his eyes, I speed walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Jesus Christ Ven! Don't scare me like that!" My heart beat slowed now that I knew he was safe, I could sleep again.

"You were worried about me, you were worried that you would have someone to dress up as your precious _Xion_." He spat,voice sounded bitter. He pushed me away and went back into the car. And I stood there, dumbfounded.


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Authors Note: yeah so I'm just posting as I write...so blub. Enjoy Legend Of zelda2. And anybody else who ends up reading it. :)**

* * *

Day 3

The next day wasn't nice. Ventus didn't talk to me all morning and my mom was worried. She tried to ask us what was wrong but, it didn't work. Neither of us responded to her. We were down to 7 hours left in the car.

I wanted Ventus to say something to me. I wanted to explain to him that I really was worried last night. I knew what I had to do.

"Ventus." He looked at me but didn't say anything. I picked up the bag of things I had bought earlier. I showed him the contents and him frowned in disgust. I held the bag out the window and let go.

His eyes widened as he saw the white plastic fall onto the concrete. He looked out the window, the bag could no longer be seen. The car had sped off.

I mumbled to him, "I'm sorry Ventus. And I really was worried last night," I reached into my pocket and handed him the money I promised. "Just don't be mad at me anymore."

He smiled an reached into my pocket, I blushed slightly as he pulled out the slender tubes of transparent flavored gel.

"And what about these?"

"I like watermelon and strawberry," I admited. I took the watermelon and twist the cap. The fuzzy tip was covered in the gel. I dapped it onto his lips, "Now tell me you don't like watermelon."

He laughed as he licked the flavor off his lips, "I don't like watermelon." He bit down on his bottom lip.

"Good cause your getting strawberry," I threw the light pink lidded tube to him. He smiled and open the piece of plastic. The smell of strawberry filled the back of the van.

He gently covered his lips in the shiny, delicious lubricant. His hand gently stroked my cheek. Goose bumps ran up my arms and back. As he leaned in, my heart raced. I could smell the strawberry, I wanted to know how it tasted on his lips. Just as I was about to feel the gel against my lips,

"Gotcha'." He pulled away laughing. My face reddened. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He was getting a kick out of this, I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled his lips into mine.

I licked the flavor off his lips, damn did it taste good. His body went limp and let me take over. I smirked because I knew I won. I pulled away, "Gotcha'."

He glared at me, I now knew that he loved me. I laughed, I could now tease him. He would do anything if I kiss him. This was going to be fun. I looked out the window. I saw the 'Welcome to Ohio' sign before my eye lids closed.

(**AN:WARNING! It gets kinda dirty)**

_I leaned over his feminine body figure, his shirt had been discarded of. All my weight had been relying on my forearms, my lips trailed up his neck. He cringed. Me being near him already hard, but me 'dominating' him? Totally different story._

_Goose bumps ran up his pale skin, his hand covered his chest in a defensive position. I placed a hand on his hip gently, my hand gently studied every curve of his torso. It was cute to see him in such a unique state. I've never seen him so defenseless._

_His breath had the slight aroma of vanilla, it made him more alluring. My lips gently graced over his, he pushed forward, begging for more. I moved my lips down to his neck. I slowly kissed down until I reached his collarbone. _

_He squirmed uncomfortably, I smirked. This was a sensitive spot. I gently bit down, his yelp was satisfying. I started to suck on the bitten area, he whimpered quietly. I moved my hand down to his pants, once there I gently un-buttoned the piece of denim. _

_"V-Vani!" His voice begged for me not to, but his body said other wise. As I reached his zipper his breathing hitched, he snaked his arms around my neck. Attempting to avert my mind from his pants, he failed. With each golden bracket on the zipper, came an other moan._

(**AN: dirty over)**

I quickly awoken to the sound of Ven screaming. I looked around to see that he wasn't in the car, again. I looked out the window to find Ven being held by the collar of his shirt, 2 feet into the air, I rushed out of the car.

"Hey asshole!"

The blonde, beanie headed boy looked at me. He looked about my age, but a shit load taller.

"Who you callin' asshole Chicken wuss'?" I heard Ven gasp for air just as he was dropped.

"Nobody calls Seifer an ass, y'know?" Dumb ass.

"Obviously." A silver haired girl stated.

"You should leave my boyfriend alone, jack ass!" I headed over to get Ventus, when I was stopped by the blonde.

"Who said I was done with you?" He glared down at me. His eyes were icy cold.

"V-Va...Vanit-," I looked down at the ground to see Ventus holding his chest in pain. Was he having an asthma attack? I quickly shoved the blonde out of the way and ran over to Ventus. Just as I was about to reach him, something grabbed my hair. They pulled me back forcefully.

"Seifer!" I heard a girl's voice shout, I looked over to the source of the voice along with the trio. There standing was a blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing a white dress with blue snap on sandals.

"N-Naminè!" The girl walked over to Ventus, she must have handed him an inhaler, because soon he was breathing normally again.

"Seifer what did I tell you about bulling people?" The tall blonde let go of my hair, I quickly made my way over to Ven.

Ventus had a few scrapes but other than that he was fine, I held him close, "Are you okay?" He clutched onto my shirt tightly. I could tell he was still shakened by what happened.

Naminè had turned out to be Seifer's little sister. She apologized multiple times before she convinced us to let Seifer buy us lunch. We became good friends and we swapped numbers. Soon we were off again, Ohio had left a good impression on me.

Ventus sat next to me until our next stop, then I remember my dream. I looked over at him, he was soundly asleep laying across the seat with his head on my lap.

I carefully unbuckled myself and laid myself next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he pressed his face against my chest. His hands gently held onto my shirt. For some reason now, I felt like I had to protect him. I needed people to know he was mine.

I moved down a bit until I could see his neck, I gently pushed his hair out of the way. I gently nipped at the velvety skin. I small whimper could be heard, his grip on my shirt tightened. As I sucked on the surface on his skin, he moved a bit. Moving himself closer to me.

Once I was finished I pulled him into my chest and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Day 4

The next day I woke up to my butt vibrating, That wasn't normal. I looked down to see Ventus still asleep peacefully. I carefully picked up my phone to see it was Naminè.

"Hello?" My mom looked back at me, thinking I was talking to her. I pointed to the phone and she nodded and went back to driving.

"Vanitas? Thank god you answered! Ventus left his inhaler here. I don't remember him saying anything about having two." My heart felt like it stopped. What if he had an asthma attack?

I looked down at him, he didn't look like he was in pain. Maybe he was keeping it a secret so he wouldn't get us all worried.

"Do you think you can ship it out, once we get to California?"

"Sure! An I hope you didn't mind me bringing your cat to Ohio with me to visit my brother," Wait. That Was Naminè wasn't it! Holy shit moment.

"Oh no, I don't mind. And um, Naminè?" I asked warily.

"Yes?" I gulped

"I kinda forgot who you were...heheh?"

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME? I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE KINDERGARTEN!" She screamed.

"I know I know I'm sorry! I just forgot!"

"Is it because you were worried about Ventus?" Her voice sounded sincere, and she was right. I was so worried about Ventus I completely forgot who she was.

"Yeah, That's it..." She awed as if she saw a puppy lick a kitten. I guess that's how Ventus and I were. He was the kitten, I was the puppy. Both totally different types, but he still found a way to fall in love with a stray dog like me.

"That's so sweet Vanitas! Oh and I heard what happened, sorry." Wait, What happened?

"Huh?" She hung up before she could answer. I looked down at my phone,puzzled. It was probably just a misunderstanding. I put my phone back into my pocket and cuddled up to my golden blonde.

"Vani," I opened my eyes to see Cyan orbs looking at me.

"Yes Venny?"

"I don't love you. You love Xion and I love Naminè..." He averted his eyes to the cream colored ceiling.

"Y-you like Naminè?" He nodded, that was unexpected. "What do you like about her?"

"She's sweet, caring, she's stunning!" A blush crept up his cheeks.

"Yeah, she is." I thought of Xion, I hadn't talked to her in days, I took my phone out of my pocket as the car parked outside of a Denny's.

"Come on guys," my mother smiled, "time for breakfast." With that, Ventus got up and stepped outside the car.

"I'll be there in a sec." I typed in the 10 digit number and listened to the dreadful beeps.

The phone rang for 3 and a half times before a feminine voice answered, "Hello?"

"Xion?"

"Vanitas?"

"Larxene?" I dialed Xion not Larxene! I looked at the caller ID, it said Xion?

"Um, Hey Vanitas! What's going on?" She sounded worried but also annoyed.

"Er, nothing? I'm just calling to talk to Xion?"

"Oh sorry! She's asleep right now! I'll tell her you called, BYE!" The line went dead. What The Hell was going on? I shook my head. Suddenly, I didn't feel like eating.

A few minutes passed until Ventus opened the van door, "You all right? You've been in here for a while." He sat down next to me.

"I think Xion, is cheating on me. How could she cheat on me? I treated her so well!" I just said the first thing that came to mind, maybe I didn't treat her well.

My mind wandered as Ventus starred at me hopelessly,"You really are thick headed."

"What do you mean?"

"She's. _Lesbian_! Have you checked her Facebook?" He was getting annoyed. His bottom lip was forming into a pout, his eye brows furrowed together.

"I don't have a Facebook, I like to stay off the grid."

"Why? So in case you rape a girl while robbing a gas station, they won't find you?" He snapped, he really was angry. His fist tightened as he glared at me.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I legit wanted to lock this kid in the restroom and drive away. He was getting on my last nerve.

"You heard me! I found condoms in your bag!"

"Why the hell were you in my bag?" My voice was rising, soon I would be shouting.

"Your MOM told me you had BATTERIES in your bag! I was getting them so she could fix the FLASHLIGHT!"

"And you didn't bother to ASK me before you went threw MY shit?"

"Y-you r-r-really n-need to," His sentence was cut short.

Asthma.

"SHIT!" I quickly left the van, if I left he'd calm down! I jumped out and slammed the door closed. I should really be more careful. I had slammed the door on my fingers. I opened the door again to retrieve my hand.

My index finger was slightly swollen, I realized that I had just dislocated it. I didn't matter right now, Ven did. I took out my phone and dialed 911. Soon there was and ambulance in the small Denny's parking lot.

I watched helplessly as A paramedic brought Ven into the back of the truck. I quickly climbed into the back of the van and locked myself inside. It had been my fault, it was my vault Ven had an attack.

I deserved all the pain that came my way, I looked down at my swollen finger. I squeezed, flicked, pinched and moved it as much as possible. I deserved it. Ven could have died because of me. I looked threw the tinted windows to see my parents talking to Ven.

I saw him point towards the van, my mother had started walking over. Great, just great. She came up to the window and knocked, I didn't respond. I stared into her eyes, she couldn't see me; but I could see her. She was worried, relieved, sad and everything inbetween. I slowly opened the door, she tackled me in a bear hug.

"Ven said you slammed your hand in the door, us that true?" I lifted my hand, the swelling had increased a great deal. My mother dragged me over to the red and white truck. The same paramedic that helped Ven came over to me, he studied my hand as Ventus watched from next to me.

"Make it as painful as possible," the brunette man staired at me as if I was crazy. I sure sounded like it,"I deserve it now do it." Ven stared in amazement, as the paramedic slowly twisted my finger and the bone popped back in. In my other hand, I had an other problem. My nails had punctured my hand and blood was dripping onto my pants.

The man bandaged my right hand and gave Ven a new inhaler. We said our thank you's as we made our way back to the van.

"I'm sorry," I looked over at the younger boy, "I didn't mean for you to have an attack."

"And I didn't mean for you to smash your hand in the door. And you shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I went to far and I never should have said those things. I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arm around him, "If you really wanna prove your sorry, you'll shut up and kiss me." I looked down at him.

His face reddened as the words left my lips, he looked at me and stood on his toe until he was close enough to my height. He held onto my shirt for dear life as he leaned in, "Gotcha'." I smirked, he became flustered. And it was adorable.

"Go smash your hand again," His words were dripping with anger and embarrassment.

"But then I wouldn't be able to cuddle you in my dream-Van! My dream van..!" I held my hand out, referring to the van.

Ventus chuckled, "Very funny Vani, And I saw your gift you left me last night," His slender fingers pulled down his hood from his sweatshirt to reveal the quarter sized purple mark, "Real classy~" He hopped into the van as I stared at they charcoaled windows.

I soon climbed into the van, I looked at time remaining, 3 hours. We were in the Golden State.


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Notes: i always forget this**

* * *

I awoke to soft, white bed sheets, and a shirtless ravenette next to me. My face was burrowed in his chest. His skin was so soft and I loved it. His arm had been wrapped around me, his fingers gently outlined imaginary shapes and lines on my bare skin.

We were unable to find a way to turn on the AC, so we slept in our boxers. My chest was stuck to his stomach, even though we fell asleep apart; I always woke up in his arms. As I pealed myself away from him, I made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't looking forward to today.

Vanitas's POV

When I woke up, I was alone. I looked around frantically to find a pare of dark red, plaid boxers hanging off the side of the hamper. My head fell back onto the pillow. I sighed and went back to sleep.

The next thing that woke me up was the smell of pancakes. Wait, pancakes? My eyes opened slowly, I looked around for the source. Soon i was in the kitchen section of the suite and found a plate of blueberry pancakes.

As I sat down I stared at the pancakes or a moment, "Ventus? Did you poison these? Or is that just the secret ingredient?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Take a bite and wait a few hours," His voice came from the bathroom, "Wanna go to the beach when your done eatting?"

"Sure. I'll change when I'm done." I was excited to go to the beach. Hot sand, cold water, girls in bikinis. I quickly finished the pancakes and found my swim trunks. They still fit nicely.

I made my way over to the bathroom, "Ventus I gotta use the bathroom, get out!"

"Wait a damn minute I'm almost done!"

"Bitch please, you've been in there for almost an hour now," I twisted the golden nob to find it was locked. "Fine I'll pee on your clothes!"

"No wait! I'm coming out.." The door made a loud click, as he opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw.

Ventus had died his hair black, it was straightened and he wore a too familiar bikini. His face dusted itself a light pink. All I could do was smirk. He looked absolutely stunning.

"Daum baby, you look fine now don't you?" He looked just like Xion, it made me laugh. If I were to send a picture of this to everyone, they would guess Xion. Nobody would think it would be Ventus.

"Shut up, you already paid me. So I guess I have to."

"I told you that you didn't have to," I smirked, "or did you dress up so you could be next to me all day?"

"N-no," his face reddened.

"Ven-tus~ just admit your in love me, I'll still sleep with you either way."

"No your just saying that cause I look like her!" He gripped his fist and looked away.

"I'm sorry, don't get mad." I nudged his cheek gently with my nose. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed his cheek softly, as I snaked my arms around his waist. His skin was so soft, I play with it all day if I could.

"Hey Ventus?"

"Yeah Vanitas?"

"Could you, say my name?"

"I just did." Smart ass.

"Not like that," I swayed our bodies back and forth. His body became tense and he looked up at me.

"How do you mean then?"

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I mean like, 'mmm~ Vani touch me there again~ Oh Vani~!' like that."

Hid face looked like a cherry exploded,"N-No! I will not moan your name!"

"I'll do it for you if you do it for me~"

"No!"

I grabbed him and threw him on the bed, his light weight body bounced lightly as it made contact with the bed. I climbed over top of him, his body cringed.

"Wanna play a dirty prank on my mom?"

He looked up at me, "S-Sure! Do I need the black in my hair?" He looked up innocently, black hair didn't suit him like it did myself.

"No you don't but, it's gonna take awhile for the color to come out though." Was he stupid? Everybody knows it takes awhile for color to come out of hair.

He looked at me quizzically, "No, I found this one hair cleaner that takes the hair color out immediately. Vanitas this is Los Angeles, they have everything here." He had a good point, celebrities needed the strangest things.

"Alright go clean your hair, but your dyeing it again. I wanna see if my parents will fall for it."

"Kay!" He jumped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. The skirt swayed back and forth lightly. I smiled, there was a mirror in between the two beds. Yes there was two beds, but I decided I might as well sleep with him.

I walked over to the reflective glass, I ruffled up may hair. This would have to look believable, I found a glass of water on the night stand. I quickly dipped my fingers in, and flicked the water onto my face.

My parents were in the room next to us, so they would definately believe me when I say to them, 'I slept with Ventus.' I smirked.

Ven soon stepped out of the bathroom, now in his trunks, to see me jumping up and down on the bed. He staired at me awkwardly, "What are you doing?"

"Start screaming into this pillow!" I threw him a regular sized pillow from the bed,"Go on! Or I'll make you~" His cheeks flushed as he started to scream my name into the pillow.

Minutes after we stopped, we were laughing on the small patio. We were on the top floor, so we got an amazing view. My mother barged into my room, she looked over at the bed. I had messed up the blankets and everything, she looked at us.

"Did you," Her voice was timid, I could tell she was about to cry.

"M-Mom don't take this the wrong way! I thought you wanted me to be gay!" She still had no idea, tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall. She ran over and hugged us both in a tight embrace.

"Oh I'm so happy! You guys are perfect together!" Her smile could make anybody else smile back, did I wanna brake the news to her? Nah, I'll let it go for awhile.

Ven looked at me, I smiled and kissed his nose. He frowned, he didn't want my plan to keep going. I shrugged, "Mom, Ven and I are gonna walk around for awhile. We might go to the beach."

"I don't think you can, we're getting a storm soon." She pointed behind us, people were packing up and leaving the beach.

"Shit," Palm trees started swaying back and forth. The sky was now turning grey. Water fell from the sky heavily. People on the beach were scurrying away, holding towels above their heads.

Ventus and I laughed, watching people suffer was funny. I'm not sure if Ventus was the same way, he probably wasn't. I carefully climbed onto the the railing, I sat down and stared out at the ocean.

"B-be care Vani," His hand lightly touched my back. "I don't want you dying on me." Lightning filled the sky with a silvery blue light, thunder cracked loudly.

He jumped back, "Vanitas come inside its dangerous."

"What do you mean?" I looked back at him, "Just hold onto me Venny that or join me," I patted a spot on the railing next to me.

"Fine, but If I fall, I don't want you at my funeral." His hands were shaking as he climbed onto the steel bar.

"Don't worry, look." I slowly slid off the rail, I heard him gasp as he quickly grabbed my shoulder. I was standing on a small ledge, Ven's hand retracted from my skin. I turned and grinned at him.

"Don't scare me like that!" I could tell he was worried, he slid down onto the ledge with me. "If you ever died, I don't know what I would do."

"If I died you'd forget about me and move on with your life." I dryly stated. He gave me a sad look, did I hurt him?

"No. I'd cry for years..." He lifted himself over the railing and walked inside. I hoisted myself over the other side, when I stepped inside I slid the the patio door closed.

"Ven, don't be mad at me." I saw him laying on the bed face down. I jumped onto the bed, he rolled over until his back was facing me. "Please Ven?"

"MmmMmm," He shook his head lightly. If he didn't want to talk to me, I'd make him talk to me.

"Alright if you don't wanna talk to me, I guess I have nothing else to live for." I got up quietly and made my way to the patio door, "Nice knowing you Ven." As I stepped onto the thin ledge, and slipped into the patio below ours.

Ventus's POV

My body moved on its own and before I knew it, I was on the patio shouting his name, "Vanitas!" As my body leaned over the wet frozen bar, there was no body on the ground. "Vanitas! That's not funny! Where the hell are you?"

Amber eyes clashed with Cyan, if looks could kill. Carefully, the ravenette climbed back onto the patio, "Were you that worried?"

"YES! You can't mess with me like that!" I flung myself into his arms, my hands clutched onto his soaked wife beater. **(AN: such a weird name for a shirt)** His arms slowly close around me, the rain started to fly sideway; and we stood there like idiots.

I was shivering, he must have noticed. He soon brought me inside, I found a towel and wrapped it around myself. Vanitas made his way over to our suitcases, he pulled them onto the spare bed and took out some clothes.

"Here," He threw me a pair of my pajama pants and an overly sized shirt. I stood up and stripped of my soggy clothes, soon my body was engulfed in warmth. I looked over at the ravenette to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, he snapped out of his hazy state and looked me in the eyes.

"N-Nothing," He averted his gaze to the television, "We should watch the news." I nodded as I walked over to the medium flat screen tv. I hit the circular power switch as the screen illuminated the dark room.

A familiar yellow sponge was walking in a field with a pink star fish. I heard Vanitas chuckle before I change the channel. I finally made it to the weather channel, over the Pacific ocean was a mass of orange, red and purple.

"Isn't that just peachy." Vanitas stated sourly. I looked back at him, I ignored the fact that he was half naked and stared back at the screen.

"Don't worry, it will be over before we wake up. They said it should end around 4 or 5," I went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, it was empty. "I'm hungry Vani."

"Then order room service." He picked up his laptop and brought it over to the bed. On the night stand was a silver and green book, filled with dividers and laminated paper.

"There's rules to being In this room." I stated, looking over at him. He looked up from the computer screen, I could tell he didn't care, "Vanitas, if we're gonna be here for the next 3 days-"

"Exactly, three days. I doubt we'll break any rules while we're here." He could care less, he directed his attention back to the computer screen.

"We already broke one rule," I said skimming threw the pages.

"And what's that?"

"Do not sit on patio safety rail."

"There was a ledge there! If they didn't want people sitting on it, don't put a ledge there."

"Make that 2 rules," I looked up at him, "Do not condone in any sexual activities." His laugh rang threw out the entire suite. I glared at him, he grinned. I gave in and laughed with him.

"Let me look at some of those ridiculous rules," He places his laptop on the bed and made his way over to me. His eyes widened at the 6th rule, "No smoking? No smoking my ass!" He made his way over to his bag and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Vanitas!" I looked at him, my eyes just as wide as his were. "Don't you Dare light one of those!"

"Watch me blondie," He pulled out one of the white and golden cylinders. He pulled a orange transparent lighter, I quickly tackled him onto our luggage.

"Vanitas! Don't! I'm begging you!"

"That doesn't really look like begging Ven," He always wore that smirk perfectly. Whenever his lips curved into place, it send chills down my spine.

I blushed heavily, "If I need to beg, I will. Do not light that cigarette."

"Then _beg_." His voice changed from cocky to husky in seconds. I wanted to kiss him, but he was dating Xion. And he thought I loved Naminè. My heart started racing, what do I do?

"Vanit-"

"We're on a bed you know?" My eyes met his gaze, I quickly rolled off on him.

"Light it for all I care, but do it outside. I'm not gonna inhale what ever shit you are." I went and laid on the other bed, away from him. I knew I was alone when I heard the door open, then close.

I stood up and move our suitcases back on the floor. I wasn't sleeping in the same bed as him tonight. When I returned to my bed, I reached underneath the pillow. My hands came into contact something warm and cold in some places.

I pulled out the fabric to find that it was Vanitas's black sweatshirt. I pulled the blankets over my head, I cuddled up to the dark cotton. It smelled just like him, and if he wasn't gonna be here tonight; I at least needed something to sleep with. To know that I felt safe.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a vibrating feeling filled my arm. I looked down to see Vanitas's phone. The called ID read "AAXion Fair." Of course, so she was at the top of his contacts. I quickly walked out onto the patio and handed the phone to him.

I walked back inside and cuddled up to the ravenettes jacket, I soon let sleep take over.

Vanitas's POV

I stared at the caller ID for awhile, I declined. I didn't feel like talking to her. She left me a voicemail, which basically consisted of 'Call me back's' and 'we need to talk's.' I decided to call back, I waited before the familiar chirpy voice.

"Hey this is Xion, and I didn't answer my phone because I'm with my awesome girlfriend! Today is our 2 month anniversary, so I'll be with her all day. Leave a message! BYE!"

_What?_

.

..

...

...

...

I was speechless. I wasn't upset, I wasn't angry, I wasn't worried. I didn't know what to feel. I quickly called the only person who could help me right now. Naminè.

"Hello?"

"Naminè?"

"No Kairi," her voice sounded weak, "What do you need?"

"Sorry if I woke you, it's just. Xion just broke up with me. And, I don't know how to feel." I sighed, I was lost.

"Well, did you love her?"

"Yes."

"When did you stop?"

When did I stop? "Well I-"

"Have you fallen in love with someone else?"

"Ventus." I thought out loud.

"Wait? You mean Axel's boyfriend's look-a-like twin?"

"Yeah, that Ventus."

"Well that's great!" I heard her smile threw the phone.

"No, it's not. He likes Naminè."

"He likes my girlfriend?" Kairi didn't like when anybody had a crush on Naminè. I heard an other voice, Naminè must have woken up.

"Hi Vani," a sleepy Naminè mumbled before returning back to sleep, "Oh wait! Vanitas, Seifer said he shipped out the inhaler today. So it should be there soon."

"Okay, thanks Naminè. Well I'm gonna go to bed, thanks for helping Kairi."

"Goodnight," Both girls said simultaneously.

"And your welcome Vanitas." Kairi whispered before hanging up.

I sighed, I dropped my cigarette and ground it into the cement floor. I stepped back inside, "Hey Ven I-" He was already asleep. His body was curved into a 'C', and his breathing was steady.

I saw that the other bed was empty, He had moved everything off. I could take a hint. He wanted me away from him. I gently ran my fingers threw his hair, it was still a little bit wet from the rain. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Ventus." I walked over to the neatly made bed, and fell asleep.


	6. Day 6

I woke up with arms around me. Couldn't he take a damn hint? I quickly sat up, to find myself in his bed. Did I walk over here last night? I looked down to see the hazy ravenette, his face was content.

His nose scrunched up cutely, a hand lifted to his eyes and rubbed them gently. I laid back down and hid my face in the crevice of his neck, I could feel him smile. His lips grazed onto my ear.

My body trembled, "What's up with you Ven-Ven? First your telling me to sleep In a different bed, then at 4 in the morning your on your knees begging to sleep in my bed."

"I was sleep walking, alright?"

"Oh really? Cause I got it on video."

A blush exploded onto my face, what If he made me- oh god no.

"Would you like to see?" I looked up, and nodded. His hand reached under my crotch and into his lower pocket. I blushed even more. As I waited for his hand to return, I got something unexpected. I felt a hand grope my ass.

I quickly slid off the bed and went into the kitchen. He could be such a pervert sometimes! But for some reason, I still loved him. But I would never tell him that, he thought I loved Naminè. I hopped onto the counter.

"Aw come on Ven!" I heard the bed creak, soon he stepped into the kitchen, "I'm sorry Venny!" He sat on his knees in front of me, "Please Ven don't make me beg."

"Beg then! See if I care," Let's see what his idea of begging was. His hands clutched my wrist and pinned them to the to the counter.

"Do you 'really' wanna see my idea of begging?" His eyes softened, i never saw this side of him before. It was completely new to me and I liked it.

"Y-yes," I managed to croak out the word, he pressed his forehead to mine. The tips of our noses were touching, our lips were only millimeters apart. His breath gently flowed down to my chest, his grip on my wrist had loosed.

My hands were completely released when his hands were placed on my waist. Quickly my fingers made contact with his cheeks and neck. My fingers graced across his jaw line, I then traced down to his neck softly.

For once his skin filled with goose bumps. My thumb gently outlined along his bottom lip. His eyes were half open, he was staring at my mouth. It was partially open, I slowly yet carefully licked my lips.

Vanitas was lightning quick, his lips were soon pressed against mine. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. It was hard not to give in, for a few seconds I was pulling away. I didn't want him to know I loved him.

He lifted my legs, and wrapped them around his waist. I could resist anymore, my hands started clawing at his shirt. I wanted him, I could care less about Xion now. She could go, go sleep with Larxene!

"Good morning my sunshines!" Vanitas's mother flung herself threw the door. Vanitas quickly set me back on the counter and retracted away from me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Today we are going to the beach! So go get ready darlings." Her smile lit up the room. That's when Vanitas spoke up.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" She walked into the bedroom area and picked out our swim trunks.

"You were right, Xion is lesbian. She has also been dating Larxene for 2 months. Now we're broken up."

"Well now you have Ventus now."

"No, I don't. That was just a joke. I didn't sleep with him."

Yes you do Vani, you do have me. You can have all of me, I just want to be with you. And I don't care if you use me than leave me. I'll know that I had you for one time in my life.

"Why would you joke with me about that?" She was angry now, "Ugh, just get dressed. We'll be downstairs. We're getting breakfast first then were gonna go shopping for awhile."

"Alright mom, love you." He kissed her cheek before she left the room, leaving me and Vanitas alone again.

"You heard her, get dressed." He threw me my trunks and a wife beater. I stared at the clothes, then at him.

"Are you just gonna act like that didn't happen?"

"It's my way of begging." He stated as he continued to get dressed.

"Begging my ass." I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't wanna talk to him. I didn't wanna see him or even hear him. As I changed my clothes, I thought about when he kissed me. Was that all just a hoax?

When I finished, I looked at the bottles of black hair dye. Guess that plan is over now.

I opened the door to find the raven by the front door, wearing his black and grey swim trunks and a white wife beater, the sides of his shirt had been cut until there wa only about an inch left together.

"You ready?" He looked over at me as he opened the door. I walked out the door, not responding as I rushed to the elevator.

I made it there first. As I rushed into the empty box of metal, I hit the bottom numbered button. I quickly tapped 'Closs Door.' Just as I thought I was safe, a hand snuck in between the doors.

The doors re-opened to reveal a slightly angered raven. As he stepped inside, he stood in front of me.

"What is wrong with you?" His eyes told me he was worried, but also angry. I didn't respond, he couldn't take a hint when I really wanted him too.

I looked away, his fingers grabbed my chin and made me face him again. He had me trapped in the corner, a rail on the wall was stabbing into my lower back. I winced in pain, he pushed me farther back.

"S-Stop your hurting me!" My voice echoed in the small box. 48 more floors to go.

He ignored me and continued to push me farther back. I couldn't go any farther, now it was just the rail digging into my flesh. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Tell me what I did wrong Ventus!" Did he really wanna know? Or was he worried he wouldn't have anybody to tease? My arm reached over and hit the next closet floor, 46.

I yelped painfully and the rail continued to stab me. The elevator door opened, I quickly shoved Vanitas away. I ran out the door and found the closest flight of steps. The sound of foot steps could be heard behind me. Or was that just the echo of my own?

I found myself at a dead end, I was on the 48th floor. I took a wrong turn, I didn't dare turn around, I knew Vanitas was close behind me. I saw that a janitors closet was slightly opened. I slipped into the small area.

I hid behind some garbage cans. There, I covered myself in damp towels. Soon I could hear the door close. He knew I was in here. Now he was just going to look.

"Ven I know your in here. I'm sorry for what I did back there, I was just angry. I can't control my anger sometimes and I just," Was he crying? "When Xion broke up with me, I didn't care. I found out I was in love with someone else. Someone who could never love me, after all the things I've done."

Slowly I sat up, the towels fell off the me. Vanitas was sitting in the corner, his face in his hands.

"You don't have to talk to me. Just meet the rest of us downstairs." He slowly stood up, amber met cyan, I quickly got up and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, crying into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ventus. I didn't mean it, just tell me what I did wrong."

"Your gonna have to beg me." He quickly kissed me, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms moved down to my butt. He lifted me and brought me closer to him, my hands latched onto his shirt.

His hands slowly slid up my shirt, his fingers reached where the rail had been jabbing me. I whimpered slightly, he broke off the kiss and set me down carefully.

"Let me see your back." I slowly turned around, I rested my forehead on the wall in front of me. He lifted up my shirt, based on his reaction I doubt it was that bad. Probably just a little red with a small indent.

As I waited for him to tell me I was okay, I felt something warm and moist skim across my back. I held back a quite moan, I didn't need him knowing what turned me on.

"V-Vanitas, your p-parents." I quickly stated. Not that I didn't like this I just, didn't want it to get to far and for me to loose my virginity in the janitors closet.

"What about them?" His hands slipped under my shirt and moved to my chest. My stomach was in knots and my face was flushed.

"They're gonna get suspicious." I warned, "They'll come looking for us, I don't want them to find us like this." I pressed my mouth into the corner of my arm to avoid any noises from escaping.

"Why don't you want them to find us? They should probably know about this whole situation," His hands moved back to my back as he gripped onto my shoulders.

"S-Stop, let's go Vanitas." I decided I wasn't going to be the uke just yet, I walked out of the closet. He soon followed me out. As we made our way to the elevator, his hand found it's way into mine.

When we entered the elevator, he pressed the button with his other hand. He pulled me into a hug as he leaned against the wall. My face hid itself in his chest. We made a few stops on some floors, all the people who came on have us a few dirty looks. Teenage girls thought it was adorable, some took pictures.

Once we were on the first floor, he dragged me out of the elevator before we were trapped. His parents looked at us, his mother smiled sweetly. His father was grinning happily. Then Vanitas asked,

"Where we goin first?"


	7. Day 7

**Disclaimer: I forgot it on the last chapter, but we all know I don't own this!**

**Authors Notes: I really enjoyed writing these next couple of chapters. In this chapter I guess you can say you learn Vanitas's parents name? I got it from my favorite Disney movie so yeah :D I bet you can't guess what it is XD I have an idea in mind for possibly continuing on longer.**

* * *

After what happened back in the hotel, I thought he wouldn't wanna be near me. My thumb gently rubbed the top of his hand as we walked past colorful stores and food places.

My mom took plenty of pictures. She took pictures of Ventus pointing at a puppy and dragging me into a pet store. She also took a picture of me kissing Ventus's cheek as he squirmed away uncomfortably-that was my favorite.

"Hey look over there," I pointed over to a basket. There was a small puppy laying in a box, probably about 3 or 4 weeks old.

"Sign says free puppies, looks like the others got taken." I stated. "Your the last one buddy." Ventus quickly let go of my hand and picked up the small dog.

"Not anymore! Let's go back to that pet store!" He dragged me into the closest Petsmart. We found our way into the dog area.

"We're gonna need dog food, bowls, collar, ID, flea and tick treatment. How are you gonna pay?" I asked, he reached into his pocket to pull out 10000 munny. Of course.

"Go get a cart, I'll be right here." The golden blonde informed, I walked off in search of a cart, instead I found _her_.

Ventus's POV

The small puppy licked me repeatedly. What gender was it? I picked out a black harness.

"Let's see if this works." I carefully slipped on the the black straps. Perfect fit. But it would get bigger, I got a few size bigger harnesses. I looked over to see it peeing. At least I know she's a girl. I plucked a few towels from the clean up stations and cleaned up the urine.

"Bad girl, no peeing inside." I scolded her. Where the hell was Vanitas? I looked over near the carts to see him talking to a girl. A pretty one at that. She had; yellow blonde hair, she wore a yellowish tube top shirt, her skirt was orange and cut off a little after mid thigh length, the skirt also had two yellow bows on each side of her hips,she wore a long scarf that colors faded from dark red, or orange then yellow, she wore those sleeve things that you can put on, the ones that start in the middle at the top of your arm? And mid thigh length socks.

Her hands were on her hips, In one hand she was holding a leash. It led to a small orange chihuahua. Obviously this bitch was spoiled as hell. She then reached out and held his hand, was she hitting in him? I watched, she then put his hand on her breasts. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't doing anything about it!

I watched for an other 3 minutes until they walked out of the store together, his arm wrapped around her waist. I walked over and got a cart myself. When I got back to the small puppy she was waiting there obediently. I picked her up and placed her in the large part of the cart, I picked up everything I needed and made my way to check out.

When I left I still had about 7000 munny left over, I called Vanitas's parents and they came and picked me up. We then went back to the hotel to get Paopu set up with her new things, I had gotten her up to date on her shots. They lady working there said they were free because she was so touched that I had adopted her off the streets.

Paopu and I played all day. I even taught her a few tricks, she could now sit, lie down, and stay. I was laying down on my bed, Paopu had fallen asleep next to me. Her little body jumped up when she heard the door open, she barked at the unfamiliar stranger. Or should I say strangers.

The raven had walked into the room with the same blonde from before. His expression looked annoyed when he saw me.

"Paopu, stop barking." The small dog responded to my voice and jumped onto the bed.

"Ven do you think you could leave for an hour or two? And bring the mutt with you?" I was stunned, never before had he asked me to leave before.

I shook my head, "If your gonna sleep with the bitch go get an other room." His eyes widen, before I knew it he was trying to punch me. Paopu had starting biting at his leg before Vanitas had kicked her away.

"Paopu!" I quickly got up and ran over to her, her whimpers were loud and painful.

"Get your shit and get the hell outta here!" I glared up at him.

"I hope you burn in hell! Go ahead! Fuck her right I front of me! Go ahead and just fuck with my feelings!" I quickly threw all of my and Paopu's things into my suitcase. I picked up her small body as I made my way out the door.

I walked over to Vanitas's parents room, they answered the door quickly. His mother saw me and became extremely worried,"What happened to Paopu? Is she okay?"

"Vanitas kicked her. I'm not sure if she's okay." I started to break down, tears fell onto Paopu's light brown fur.

"Well lets get he to the vet and you can explain to me what happened. Jim dear, could you go check on him while I bring them to the store?" She picked up the car keys.

"Yes of course darling," I was soon rushed out the door, I grabbed all the paperwork on Paopu I had.

When we got there, the same lady from earlier helped me again. She gave Paopu an X-ray and told me she had 3 badly swollen ribs. The vet did everything she could to help, we bought a crate for her to lie in on the way home. We had to give her some pain medicine, which caused her to fall asleep. The vet also warned me that Paopu might be more afraid of people now, this caused me to start crying again. It was all my fault.

When we got back to the hotel, the girl was gone and Vanitas was having and argument with his dad. Now I had 4,300 munny left. It would be enough to get me a plane ticket home. When Jim had come back into the room, he had a slight cut on his cheek.

"What's wrong with him Jim dear?" Her voice was shaky, I could tell she was worried about all of us.

"He's high, on something. It should pass by morning. Ventus, I recommend you stay in here with us tonight."

I nodded, "I'm leaving in the morning. I have enough money to get an airplane ticket home."

His mother apologized repeatedly, I knew she felt terrible about everything. It was about dinner time when Vanitas came into the room, I was sitting on the patio with Jim and Darling. I didn't really know her name but that's what she went by.

"Ventus!" Everybody turned around to see Vanitas, standing in front the beds. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to.

"Sorry to break it to ya' but Naminè doesn't love you, she's dating Kairi. She'd never date a guy like you, your a little bitch. You'll never have kids, wanna know why? Cause your gay ass is gonna be getting fucked all the time!" I finally broke.

"I NEVER LOVED NAMINÈ YOU ASSHOLE! I LOVED YOU, BUT YOUR TO THICK HEADED! AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME TOO, BUT APPARENTLY I WAS WRONG! CAUSE IM ALWAYS WRONG WHEN IT COMES TO YOU. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL WHILE IM GONE! CAUSE IM NEVER TALKING TO YOUR HIGH ASS AGAIN!" His eyes widened, he had never been talked to like that.

And with that, I called a taxi. Jim and Darling begged for me to spend the night, they said they would rent out an other room for me. I declined. I couldn't be there with him anymore.

When the taxi dropped me off, a man carried my suitcase away. Luckily, there was one last flight to Massachusetts. And because barely annoy body was going there, all ticket prices were lowered.

The lady said I could bring Paopu with me as a carry on because nobody was really on the plane. I thanked her as I waited for the plane to land.

I called Naminè, only she could make me feel better.

"Hello?"

"Naminè?"

"Ventus? Hey Ven! How's everything in sunshiney California?"

"Not so sunshiney." I stated.

"How so?" I explained everything that had happened in the past hours.

"So that's why I'm heading home."

"Oh Jesus. I'll be there when you get home, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Naminè."

"Anything for you sweetie."

"Well I gotta go, I'm getting on my plane."

"Bye! See you soon." And with that she hung up. I picked up Paopu's crate and boarded the plane. When I got to my seat, I found a blue haired girl.

"A-Aqua?" I couldn't help but shed a few tears when she nodded and held her arms out for a hug. I gladly accepted, I needed a friend. "Y-you have," I gulped,"No idea, how badly I missed you." I wiped my eyes."Is Terra here?" She nodded an pointed to the seat across from us.

The large brunette sat down next to us. Me being in the middle, Terra being at the window, and Aqua in the aisle seat. I slowly fell asleep to Aqua singing Simple and Clean.

The next time I awoke the plane was landing. The sun was just now rising on the cape. I missed the sweet New England air. I was finally, Home.


	8. Day 8

**Disclaimer: blurb, I dot own anyoff this! I only really own Paopu. But not the name Paopu though.**

**AN: yeah I went threw these books that I got on my birthday and is about dogs and cats? It show all the breeds and pictures. So I matched the animals with KH characters and Ventus got a Harrier named Paopu. Most likely these animals will be mentioned in all my stories so yeah! :D thanks for reading all you peoples! I just updated like 3 or 4 chapters...Daum. Word o that day brought to you by ! :D(just got a notification on my phone) its Intrapreneur. I'm not gonna look up the definition...**

* * *

I awoke to a splitting headache, What the Hell? I looked around to find myself alone. I got up to find broken glass all over the room.

"Ventus?" Echo. Where was he? I looked around for my phone. When I found it, the screen was cracked. Shit. It still worked though, I quickly called my golden blonde. As the phone rang, I noticed that his suitcase was gone.

"Hello?"

"Ventus! Where the hell are you?"

"Who is this?"

"Ven it Vanitas! Now where are you?"

"Oh hey!"

"Ven quit changing the subject! Where are you?"

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, Just looking for you! Now tell me where you are!"

"Oh that cool, this is my voicemail! Leave a message after the beep!"

"Ventus!" I punched the fridge,"Tell me where you are! Please call me back!" I called again, "Ven answer the phone! Please I'm worried sick! Where are you?"

I left him about 60 more voicemails until I tracked his phone. He was back in Massachusetts? What the hell? I ran out the door, forget my parents. They'll find out some how.

I ran down the stairs and called a cab, soon I was at the air port. A lady stated at me for a few minutes until coming over to me.

"Do you happen to be looking for a little blonde boy with a puppy?"

"Yes! Have you seen him?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, he came here late last night. Saying something about how he thought the guy he loved loved him back. Until the next thing he knew, the guy was forcing him out of the hotel room so he could fuck some slut. Crazy huh?"

My jaw dropped, that's right. That girl got me high on something. Damn it! The plane landed and I ran on. It felt like years until the plane finally landed. I rushed out of the building and called a other cab.

Soon I was in my house, pacing around frantically. I heard someone open my door. I looked over to see Naminè and Ventus in my living room. She must have brought Ventus with her to feed Odoroki.

"Ventus!"

"Vanitas? What are you doing home?" Naminè asked,"I thought you were in California!"

"I was until I woke up this morning! Ventus, I've bee worried sick about you. Why didn't you return my calls?"

"You left me in a pet store! You left with some bitch! Then when you came back you kicked Paopu and made me leave so you could fuck the little blondie slut!"

I felt terrible, "Look she got me high! I didn't mean it! Please Ven!"

"You weren't high when she made you grab her chest!" Tears started forming In his eyes.

"Ventus, you don't know what happened! She was smoking near me! The fumes got in me while I was getting you a cart! I never wanted to! I love only you! I don't love Xion or anybody else! Only you!"

He shook his head, tears over flowing from his eyes,"You called me a gay ass! You called me a little bitch! You practically called me the uke in front of your parents!"

"Ventus I'm sorry! The effects of the drug were still in my body! I didn't mean any of those things I said!"

"I HATE YOU! I wouldn't care if you died! I want you out of my life!"

"Ventus," Naminè was shocked, and was I. Was that really how he felt?

"You want me dead? Fine! You'll get your damn wish!" I walked into the kitchen, I opened up a small cabinet,"How would you like me to die Ventus? Over dose? Bleeding to death? Immediate death? Or a slow painful one? Or maybe! All of them together! I like that one, don't you?"

"Vanitas don't!" Naminè's voice warned.

"What's the point Naminè? The only person I ever care about wants me to die! If that's what he wants, he'll get it!" I took out a bottle of Advil. "Daily dose! 2 every 6 hours. Well what if I want the pain to go away forever? Oh wait, that's right. I need more pain first, cause its not like I have enough!" I grabbed the largest knife we had, and jammed it into my side.

"VANITAS!" Naminè's voice screeched, she quickly called the police I'm guessing. As I fell to my knees, Ventus watched helplessly. He couldn't do anything to save me now.

Before I knew it, Ventus was next to me. My head in his lap, His tears falling onto my chest. There was a puddle of blood around my legs. Slowly, he moved the hair out of my face, "I'm sorry Vani. I never should have said that."

My hand slowly lifted up and stroked his cheek. My blood smeared on his cheek, he didn't really care, "Hey Ven?"

"Yes Vanitas?"

I managed to smirk,"Say my name." He knew exactly what I ment.

"Vanitas, not now. Once your all better, and in the hospital."

"And if I don't get all better?" I questioned.

"Don't say that!"

"Then say my name~"

His face blushed, I smiled and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, He was moaning my name. It was everything I thought it would be. When I opened my eyes I saw my red puffy eyed golden blonde.

"Ventus?"

"Yeah?" He sniffed.

"I'm glad. Your the last thing I'll get to see, before I die." I gulped.

"Don't say that Vani!" His cyan eyes filled with despair.

"Kiss me." His lips firmly pressed to mine, in the end I was glad. I was glad he was my first kiss, and my last.

My hand fell from his cheek and hit the tile floor, I heard 6 words.

Don't leave me.

I Love You.

The world went dark.

* * *

**AN: GASP! I bet none of you expected me to kill Vanitas! Well except my good friend Legend Of zelda2. But other than that, yes it was one of my shorter chapters but oh well. **


	9. The EndYou people are gonna hate me

**Disclaimer: don't own any of this!**

**Authors note: Aleight! Listen up! I know this ending might be abit poopy, but I really don't care because when I was finishing this story, I got yet an other story idea. But this time it was going to be as many one-shots that I could think of. For all the yaoi parings I could think of. Then I might do a yuri one because my friend abdolutely adores yuri. So yeah, if you have a yaoi/yuri couple that you think Is pretty unique I will write a story about it! (if u want me to) yes I know I'm terrible at finishing things once I start them. But whatever I'll work on that.**

* * *

_You have been sleeping for almost 2 days. You had lost a lot of blood, I donated as much as that would let me. I've been wait been waiting here for you to wake up. Paopu and I both. I've missed you, I haven't been able to sleep. I want to be here when you wake up._

I stopped writing, and looked up at the body under the blanket.

_If you ever do wake up._ I jotted down some more words. _It turns out, Paopu hasn't changed much from the accident. She still loves people. Including you, like right now, she's laying next to you. She licks your hand every once in awhile. I think she wants you to wake up._

_I hope the doctor was wrong when he said you could be in a coma, those drugs you did might have caused it. _I slowly stood up and made my way down to the cafeteria, I ordered a turkey and roast beef sandwich.

While there, I gave Paopu some cheese and meat. She mainly laid at my feet most of the time. After I washed my hands, Paopu and I started walking back to the room.

Female employees cooed at Paopu as she strutted down the hallway, she knew when to be cute. At a random point when ladies would swoon over her, she would sneeze and fall over.

In the middle of her cuteness act, her floppy ears perked up as much as they could. She stared down the hallway, in a split second she was running down the hallways barking. I quickly chased after her, along with some nurses and doctors.

Paopu was found on top of Vanitas's bed, licking his face.

"P-Paopu, s-stop." She soon stopped, only to start whimpering and pushing her head underneath his hand. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw the amber eyes I knew all to well open.

"We'll don't just stand there, come give me a hug." I quickly ran up to his side and held him in a tight embrace. Tears fell from my eyes onto his hospital gown.

"Vani, I'm so sorry," I gulped, he pulled me back an wiped my tears. A small smile graced his face, more tears fell. I thought I'd never see it again.

"Don't bathe me with your tears! Jeeze Ven," he ruffled my hair gently. "When was the last time you slept?"

"The day you stabbed yourself?" His expression put my stomach in knots.

"That's why I'm in here?" He looked around the room, "Where are my parents? And why isn't Xion here?"

My heart sank, he doesn't remember anything... That means he doesn't remember that I love him.

"Vanitas? What's the last thing you remember?" I hoped it would be something good, I wanted him to at least know that I loved him.

"Last thing," he closed his eyes closed as he thought. "Last thing I remember is when I slammed my finger in the door, and something about a puppy in a box?"

He remembers Paopu! Well that's good I'll just keep asking, maybe he'll remember!

"Do you remember who you were with? When you found the puppy?" I asked eagerly.

"You, right? That's all I can remember. Come lay down, you must be tired." tears formed in my eyes once again, his eyes softened and he wiped my tears away, "Don't cry." I tried to be strong, I really did.

I nodded and laid down next to him, he pulled the blankets over me and held me close. I sniffed, he forgot. He doesn't even remember his break up with Xion. Soon sleep dragged me away.

Vanitas's POV

I glanced down at him, he really was gullible. He thought I actually lost my memory. I carefully slid away, I hadn't taken a shower in three days. I haven't smoked in almost a week! I made my way to the bathroom where I started a shower.

I sighed contently, the hot water felt nice. I looked around, really? There was no shampoo? This place is fucked up. I turned off the water and stepped out, I left the bathroom door open so I could keep an eye on him.

He was still asleep. I missed that kid, even though I was only gone for two days, it felt like forever. He moved slightly in his sleep. How far could I go with this joke?

I slipped on a new hospital gown, where the hell were my real clothes? I went over to the window, I needed to smoke. I could feel the anticipation killing me. I'll just walk out of this place when Ven wakes up. I went back to the bed, when I got close enough, I could see his body shaking.

"Ven. What's wrong?" did he wake up when I left? He rolled over, he didn't wanna talk to me. I slowly got into the bed again, "Ven tell me what's wrong."

His gaze slowly met mine, "It's nothing." around his eyes were red. Tears stained his cheeks. He sniffed and looked away.

"It's not nothing If your crying over it." I pulled him up so he was facing me.

"You don't remember anything, about what happened." I remembered everything that happened, till my last breath. He laid his head on my chest, tears continued to fall.

"Well tell me what happened." He shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me." His body tensed. I ran my hand up and down his back slowly, goose bumps covered his skin. A few minutes had pasted, I couldn't keep this lie going. I had been away from Ven for too long. I needed him and I know that he needed me.

"Ven?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I left you in the store, for that Rikku chick, I never wanted to. I'm sorry." I looked down at him, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"W-When did you remember?" I sneered, he really was an idiot. But I still loved him.

"I'll tell you a secret," I leant down to his ear, "I never forgot." I gently licked his cheek as he shivered.

"You jerk! How could you lie to me like that!" His arms wrapped around my neck in a tight embrace. I smiled and returned the gesture. He looked at me angrily, "You owe me."

"I think I know how." my prize winning smirk formed on my face.

* * *

**Okay I know for a damn fact this is my shortest chapter I've ever written I wanna thank everyone for reviewing(damn I know this chapter probably made you mad at me.) Thank you; Legend Of zelda2 mystery guest person(You know who you are :D) .puppy XaccemFlare Cozzota and Chelsea619. And sorry if I disappointed! Especially you Legend Of zelda2. But really, I'll try harder on endings! Seeing as how school is coming up.**


End file.
